


Средство принуждения к миру

by treibsand



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, canon AU, the doomed grey reylo, БЕТЫ НЕТ!, несомненная печаль, сомнительный юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название говорит само за себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Средство принуждения к миру

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:  
> БЕТЫ НЕТ! а с русским всё печально!

\- Мне кажется, или лорд Рен не двигается последние полчаса? – незаметно прошептал Рей на ухо генерал Дэмерон. Шел третий час заседания рабочей группы совета Объединенной Республики и Первой Империи Порядка.

\- Он спит, - также тихо ответила ему Рей.

По с трудом сдержал смех, быстро замаскировав его питьем воды, но всё равно вызвал недовольный взгляд председателя совета.

\- Ты серьезно? – дождавшись когда от них отвернуться тут же спросил По.  

\- Он всегда спит на этих заседаниях, - не придавая этому особого значения пожала плечами Рей.

\- И почему ты никогда этого не говорила? - По посмотрел на неё, вопросительно приподняв брови.

\- Потому что это не имеет никакого значения, - взгляд Рей переместился с председателя на лорда Рена и она продолжила ещё тише, - Стоит мне применить силу и он моментально просыпается. Я пробовала, - и задумчиво добавила, - Причем, не один раз.

По с нарочито деланным уважением посмотрел на неё и подмигнул.

\- Чисто из спортивного интереса, - закатила глаза Рей, незаметно пихая его локтем.

\- Разумеется, – «согласился» По и принялся заново разглядывать неподвижную фигуру лорда Рена напротив. Расслабленная поза, его силуэт почти тонет в удобном глубоком кресле. Голова чуть склонена на бок. Руки сцеплены в замок в районе груди. Знакомый глухой шлем надёжно скрывает лицо. Если не знать, его позу можно легко принять за лениво-пренебрежительную. Недовольную. На нём буквально светится надпись: НЕ БЕСПОКОИТЬ. По невольно смотрит на неизменного соседа лорда Рена. На лице генерала Хакса, также как и всегда, застыла привычная маска брезгливого недовольства и едва сдерживаемой злости, но в свете последней информации, теперь и он воспринимается немного иначе.

\- А Хакс знает? – невинно уточнил он у Рей.

\- Ооо, - протянула Рей в ответ и наклонилась ещё ближе к По, - Иногда мне кажется, что Кайло делает это специально, чтобы доводить Хакса.

По приходится прикусить себе щеку и прикрыть рот рукой, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос, но его сдавленное хрюканье все равно успевает привлечь председателя:

\- Генерал Дэмерон! - гремит она, По не помнит какая именно по счету королева Набу, а на вид они все одинаковые, - Вам есть, что добавить к обсуждению перечня санкций применяемых к торговым федерациям исполняющим свои обязанности ненадлежащим образом?

Краем глаза По видит, как от неожиданного крика председателя лорд Рен едва заметно вздрагивает и оглядывается по сторонам. Рей, прикрыв ладонью рот, откидывается назад в кресло, прячась от председателя, в попытке подавить собственный смех. Едва сдерживаясь, По отрицательно качает головой, и суровый, серьезный, но детский голос председателя, на секунду заставляет его устыдиться своего поведения.  Она все ещё ждет от него ответа, выжидающе сверля взглядом и ему приходится прокашляться и, снова чувствуя себя школьником, громко произнести на весь класс:

\- Нет, председатель. Хотя, если позволите, вопрос о том, кто и при каких обстоятельствах будет отвечать за задержание нарушителей в смежных территориях следует обсудить подробней.

Он слышит приглушенный стон Рей слева от себя, потому что теперь заседание затянется ещё дольше.

\- Генерал Хакс, что вы можете предложить по озвученному вопросу? – тут же обращается председатель к представителю Империи.

По выдыхает, по-детски радуясь переключившемуся от него вниманию. Они начинают обсуждать все возможные варианты решения вопроса.

* * *

По скучно. Они теряют время часами просиживая тут штаны, но он понимает что это необходимо. Он  посмотрел на Рей, надеясь снова перекинуться парочкой слов, но она сидит замерев и никак не реагируя на происходящее вокруг. Медитируя. По решил не беспокоить её, в очередной раз благодаря всех богов и силу, за то что он может и не прийти на следующее заседание, сославшись на занятость. Он может заболеть, умереть в конце концов и это не поставит под угрозу мирный договор. В отличие от Рей, которая законодательно обязана присутствовать на каждом совете рабочей группы, вместе с лордом Реном.

\- Заседание должно было окончиться полчаса назад, - внезапно, модифицированный, но отчетливо недовольный голос лорда Рена прервал выступающего в данный момент представителя Торговой Федерации Кореллии, - Почему мы ещё здесь?

По заметил как резко подобралась рядом с ним Рей, возвращаясь в себя, и приготовился, на всякий случай, к худшему. Лорд Рен подавал голос исключительно редко.

* * *

\- Лорд Рен, прошу вас дать закончить выступление законному пред..

\- Вы можете обсуждать свои бюрократические процедуры и без нашего присутствия, - у него не было ни времени, ни желания, выслушивать очередную порцию нытья про притеснение чьих-то законных прав. С этим мог разобраться и Хакс. Кайло достало, что никто не хочет разобраться с притеснением его законных прав в ограничении свободы передвижения, выбора места нахождения и деятельности.

\- Лорд Рен, позвольте напомнить Вам, что согласно меморандуму принятому и подписанному обеими сторонами двадцать первого числа седьмого месяца…

\- Ваше Превосходительство, позвольте напомнить Вам, что заседание должно было окончится полчаса назад, - процедил он в ответ, опять перебив.

_\- Недоволен, что разбудили? - мысленно обратилась к нему Рей._

_\- Всякому терпению есть предел, - ответил ей он._

\- Предлагаю считать заседание оконченным, - он поднялся, и его внушительная фигура, казалась заняла собой весь огромный зал советов.

_\- Терпение? – кажется Рей больше развлекало происходящее, чем волновало, - Ты себя случайно ни с кем не путаешь?_

_\- Вот именно, - подметил Кайло, - Не стоит испытывать то, чего нет._

Кайло видел как Рей тоже поднялась на ноги, не сводя с него внимательных глаз.

\- Лорд Рен, вы нарушаете протокол… - начала председатель, но Кайло прервал и её.

\- На прошлой неделе вы четыре часа обсуждали, что делать с незаконными переселенцами из внешних миров на периферийные планеты нашего пространства. Целых пятьдесят три гуманоида. Четыре часа! Хотя вариантов было всего два: истребить или депортировать...

\- Немыслимо! - возмутилась председатель.

\- На следующем заседании, я вынужден был три часа выслушивать обсуждение поправок к налоговой реформе для торговли с Хаттами, – Кайло заводился всё больше, - которые они разумеется отвергли!

_\- Ты тогда спал, - услужливо сообщила ему Рей._

_\- Не важно! - огрызнулся он._

\- Теперь санкции для Торговых Федераций. По вашему это достойно моего внимания?

_\- Это очень важные вопросы, Кайло, - довольно саркастично заметила Рей._

\- Согласно меморандуму…

_\- Она достала этим меморандумом._

\- Давайте, для разнообразия, сделаем что-то действительно полезное, и общим голосованием прямо сейчас решим, что впредь, на советах рабочей группы Магистр Ордена Рен, или его представитель, а также Мастер Ордена Джедаев, или его представитель, обязаны присутствовать, только в том случае, если обсуждаются территориальные, политические или избирательные вопросы.

_\- Гениально, - еще саркастичней заметила Рей, - Ты  на глазах разрушаешь её представление о важности работы совета._

_\- Переживет._

\- Лорд Рен, вы нарушаете протокол. Подобное голосование не имеет силы, - четко серьезно, монотонно произнесла королева, Кайло ненавидел этот тон, - Данный вопрос должен быть вынесен на повестку следующего заседания, которое пройдет на четвертый день недели, - он прекрасно чувствовал, что королева боится его. Её выдавал не только эмоциональный фон, но и то как часто она бросала нервные взгляды на Рей. Проверяя на месте ли она, готова ли.

_\- Маленькая королева очень рассчитывает на тебя, Рей._

_\- Я знаю._

\- Согласно меморандуму, Ваше Превосходительство, вы имеете право вынести данный вопрос на голосование на текущем заседании и в ваших же интересах, ради силы, проголосовать за, - он обвел всех присутствующих взглядом, остановившись на королеве, которая в свою очередь также обвела взглядом всех присутствующих в поисках поддержки.

_\- Ты точно не политик, - Кайло поймал образ Рей устало закрывающей лицо руками._

_\- Достало._

\- Вы запугиваете председателя и совет, - подал голос старый сенатор от 7-го округа Корусанта, - Это не приемлемо.

_\- Здесь что только дети и старики не бояться подать голос против меня?_

_\- Хочешь, чтобы это сделала я?_

\- Ваше решение, председатель, - Кайло развернулся к королеве, - Я жду.

_\- Они же только успокоились недавно, – вот теперь Рей была недовольна, - Что ты творишь?_

_\- Пытаюсь освободить себя и тебя от еженедельного выслушивания отборных соплей со всей совместной территории, - зло ответил он, - Не мешай. _

\- Совет рассмотрит ваше предложение, лорд Рен, на следующем заседании, - неуверенно, после долгого молчания, произнесла председатель. Послышался ропот недовольных голос от членов совета несогласных с принятым решением.

\- Кто-то желает высказаться против? - как можно спокойней спросил Кайло и ожидаемо, в ответ, все проглотили свои языки.

_\- У них снова будет приступ общей паранойи. Будут думать чем ты занимаешься, раз не можешь присутствовать на советах, - не успокаивается Рей._

_\- Конечно, что может быть важней хаттов, переселенцев и налогов. Ограниченные идиоты.._

\- В таком случае, до следующего заседания, - Кайло направился на выход.

\- Лорд Рен, - голос у Рей стальной, непререкаемый, но от жизни, а не от постановки, не от ежедневных упражнений на связках, как у маленькой королевы, - Мы обязаны оставаться в зале, пока председатель не окончит заседание и не отпустит совет.

_\- Не зли меня еще больше..._

_\- Мы должны следовать правилам, - она тихо покачала головой, - Ты сам говорил, мы здесь не для обсуждений, а как ср..._

Он в бешенстве бьёт кулаком по столу. От  _силы_ удара дорогая мраморная столешница пошла трещинами и раскололась пополам. Рей, мгновенно среагировав, удержала её силой, не дав тяжелой плите обрушиться на пол и нанести кому-либо вред. Члены совета в ужасе по-выскакивали из-за круглого стола, который был призван символизировать равенство всех присутствующих, но Кайло, в очередной раз, доказал, как далеки они от любого равенства с ним.

Рей видела, как опускается и поднимается его грудная клетка. Как часто он дышит, пытаясь обрести утраченный контроль.

\- Я думаю в свете последних событий будет разумней закончить заседание, ваше превосходительство, - обратилась Рей к растерянной королеве, которая казалось забыла, что она председатель всего совета. И что ситуацию должна контролировать именно она.

\- Вопросы на рассмотрения согласно протоколу принимаются до четырех часов третьего дня. До скорой встречи, члены уважаемого совета, - быстро, с облегчением, отозвалась королева, и первая, как и подобает, отправилась к выходу их зала.  

_\- Да отпусти ты уже это, - немного успокоившись сказал он ей._

_\- Хочешь напугать их ещё больше? - прошипела она в ответ._

Все торопились покинуть зал как можно быстрее, ощущая повисшее напряжение между мастером джедаем и лордом новых ситхов, как, за глаза, все называли Орден Рыцарей Рен.

\- Всё в порядке? – всерьёз обеспокоенный По не хотел оставлять Рей, не убедившись, что у неё все под контролем.

\- Да, - кивнула Рей, - Передай привет Финну, - и улыбнулась ему на прощанием.

\- Уверена?

\- Абсолютно. До встречи, По.

_\- Рей?_

_\- Что ещё? Совет окончен, как ты и хотел. Ты свободен. Иди.  
_

_\- Надо встретиться._

_\- Я  как-то не в настроении, - с трудом отозвалась она, плиту удерживать было всё сложней, - после твоего сегодняшнего выступления._

_\- Поверь мне, я тоже, но это необходимо._

Когда в зале не осталось никого, кроме них двоих и охраны, Рей отпустила расколотую столешницу и она рухнула на пол с неописуемым грохотом, дробясь на мелкие кусочки.

_\- Хорошо, если скажешь зачем ты сделал это? Что случилось?_

Она стала приближаться к нему, обходя обломки по-кругу.

_\- Ничего._

_\- Ничего? Совсем ничего? – она сама уже была готова психануть, при одной мысли о возможных последствиях, - Надоело высыпаться на заседаниях? Неудобно? Так я тебе подушку с следующий раз принесу..._

_\- Прекрати. Это не имеет отношения к делу._

_\- Какого, Кайло? Они же тебя бояться. Ты же знаешь что сейчас начнется..._

_-_ _Они и должны бояться._

_\- Страх плохой советчик, и именно он теперь будет руководить ими. Хочешь, чтобы опять началась война?  
_

_\- Иногда.  
_

Рей сжала зубы, лишь бы не ответить на это. Он смотрел на неё, сверху вниз. И они оба слышали, как стягивают подкрепление к залу советов.

_\- А ты нет, Рей? Это было бы честней._

_\- Кайло..._

_\- Встретимся где обычно. Через сутки. За час до полуночи._

Она долго молчала, но он больше ничего не говорил, а у охраны скоро могли начать сдавать нервы.

_\- Ладно._

И он ушёл.

* * *

Кайло прибыл не один. Рей должна была догадаться раньше.

На окраине поселения их считали тайными любовниками с другой планеты, что было не такой уж редкостью в этих живописных местах. Им это было только на руку. Никто не задавал лишних вопросов, никто не удивлялся их редким и кратким ночным появлениям.

\- Мальчишка оказался очередным разочарованием, - едва войдя в дом, с порога сообщил он.

Мальчик, лет пяти, спокойно спал у него на руках. Он тут же передал его Рей.

_\- Ты просто не хочешь его ломать, - отозвалась она мысленно, уже поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж, в спальню._

_\- Ты хочешь чтобы я их ломал? -  поинтересовался в ответ Кайло._

_\- Нет, - тут же пришел ответ, - Нет, ни в коем случае._

_\- Некоторых ломать бесполезно, - хмыкнул_ _Кайло, - Кому знать, как не нам?_

_Тяжелое молчание стало ему ответом._

* * *

Спустившись, Рей нашла его на кухне. Он пил воду прямо из бутыли, водрузив шлем на обеденный стол. Она давно не видела его лица.

\- Как его зовут? Откуда он? Как давно у вас? Он ел?

\- Дэллин, а остальное он сам тебе расскажет, - Кайло внимательно оглядел её с головы до ног.

\- Что?

\- Сливаешься с местными?

\- Я стараюсь, - она зло ткнула пальцем в шлем, отчего тот проехал немного по столу с противным скрипом, - зато ты даже не пытаешься.

\- Сейчас ночь.

\- Я не хочу опять искать новое место.

\- Всё равно придется.

\- Но не сразу же!

\- Ладно-ладно, - он поднял руки в примирительно жесте, - В следующий раз для большей конспирации сниму шлем. Обещаю.

\- Это и в твоих интересах тоже.

\- Да-да, - напившись, Кайло отставил опустевшую бутыль и взял шлем.

\- Не останешься? – Рей сама не знала, хотела ли она этого. С ним было неспокойно, без него ещё не спокойней.

Он только вопросительно выгнул бровь, многозначительно хмыкнув.

\- Я хочу просто поговорить, - твердо сказала она, игнорируя его намеки.

\- Ниуми в порядке, если тебя волнует это, планирую взять её к себе в ученицы. Большой потенциал, много боли, много злости. Умная.

\- Это в твоем понимании в порядке?

\- Не начинай, - останавливает он её.

\- Твою мать, Кайло, - только и может сказать Рей. Иногда, как сегодня, она рада их договоренности передавать друг другу потенциальных одаренных силой, но найденных не той стороной. Он отдал ей мальчика, потому что им он не подходит, и она считает это правильным, но с другой стороны она обрекает детей на муки темной стороны отдавая ему тех, кто не подходит ей.

\- Не забывай кто мы, Рей, - уверенно говорит он, - Здесь каждый на своём месте.

 _\- Я могу остаться, - предлагает он, чувствуя её состояние, -_ _если надо._

_Ей хочется сказать: Да, и он должен чувствовать это._

_Ей хочется сказать: Обними меня, и он почти делает шаг к ней. Ближе._

\- Мне тоже не стоит задерживаться сегодня, - отвечает она вслух, беря себя в руки.

Кайло молча отрывисто кивает и уходит, держа шлем под подмышкой.

* * *

Рей поднимается наверх. Надо забрать ребенка, не разбудив. Она смотрит на маленького пятилетнего мальчика мирно спящего, уткнувшись носом в неудобную диванную подушку. Он должен быть с матерью, думает Рей. С игрушками, с другими детьми. Она вспоминает слова, сказанные Кайло год назад, во время заключения мира и подписания меморандума:

\- Поздравляю, Рей, теперь мы - средство принуждения к миру.


End file.
